


Like They Do on Pay Per View

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kind of like this lacy number you have here, Cas,” Dean said as he slid his thumb under one of the straps.</p><p>“I didn’t do this, Sam—“ Dean quickly put his hand over Cas’s mouth so he couldn’t finish that sentence. The last thing he needed to be thinking about right now was how his little brother basically man-handled his boyfriend, tied him down, stripped him naked, and put him in black lace underwear. He really did not want to think about it. He was just going to glaze over it and just enjoy the moment and find some way to thank and possibly, no definitely, punch Sammy later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like They Do on Pay Per View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like They Do On The Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684869) by [lemonsorbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae). 



> This is a continuation of [angelwingsandthings's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/684869), so if you want some context, you should read that first.

“Maybe not the Discovery channel,” said Dean as he slowly kissed his way from Cas’s neck down his chest. “But I could name a few channels this definitely would be on.” Then he paused. “I’ll make a list for you. You know, research for next time.” And Dean’s lips curled in a smirk as he looked up at Cas. 

Cas rolled his eyes, as if to say, “Right, Dean, like I need to do research,” but Dean didn’t catch it as he was too busy working his tongue over Cas’s exposed hip bone. 

“I kind of like this lacy number you have here, Cas,” Dean said as he slid his thumb under one of the straps. 

“I didn’t do this, Sam—“ Dean quickly put his hand over Cas’s mouth so he couldn’t finish that sentence. The last thing he needed to be thinking about right now was how his little brother basically man-handled his boyfriend, tied him down, stripped him naked, and put him in black lace underwear. He _really_ did not want to think about it. He was just going to glaze over it and just enjoy the moment and find some way to thank and possibly, no definitely, punch Sammy later.

“Let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth, Cas.” Then Dean replaced his hand with his lips, kissing him slow and wet. He could hear Cas struggle against the tie that served as his restraints as if he wanted to touch Dean as much as Dean was touching him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll untie you in a little bit, Cas. I even got some fuzzy pink handcuffs you can use on me later courtesy of not-you. Just, let me have some fun first.”

“Dean,” said Cas, his voice normal with just a hint of hesitation, like he wasn’t quite sure what Dean meant by fun because being tied up was surely not his idea of fun.

“Please, Cas?” Dean asked with pleading eyes. “It’s not hurting you is it?”

Cas shook his head because in all honesty, even though the sigil on the ceiling was weakening his angel mojo, as Dean liked to call it, he could have easily removed his wrists from the ties. He hadn’t though because he had kind of wanted this, wanted to see if Dean would show up, wanted to see what Dean would do seeing him like this. 

They had agreed to take it slow, but really he would have thought Dean would have done something by now. The man was almost always thinking of sex, and Cas knew because he could read his mind. If this was the push he needed to turn those thoughts to action, then Cas would take it.

Dean smiled and went back to work, licking his way back down Cas’s chest and abdomen. Cas whimpered a little when Dean’s teeth grazed a certain spot or sucked a bruise onto his stomach, and every time it happened, Cas seemed surprised at the sounds that escaped his lips. Dean would just curl his lips up and continue on, memorizing certain spots on Cas’s body that elicited the noises.

“This seems grossly unfair,” sighed Cas, making Dean look up with a puzzled face.

“Uh, you’re tied up. I think that’s kinda the point.”

“No, I’m almost nude, and you are still wearing an inordinate amount of clothing.” 

Dean laughed. “Maybe I haven’t taken mine off because I want you to remove them for me?” Dean raised an eyebrow in flirtation.

Cas just stared, his face almost blank. “How can I remove them if I am tied up, Dean?” asked Cas, waving his hands a bit to emphasize the point, as if Dean was being the idiot here and wasn’t making any sense. 

Dean huffed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Man, Cas, I was being… flirty geez. Nevermind.” He leaned back on his heels so he could take off the overshirt and T-shirt he was wearing, tossing them to the floor so now he was naked from the waist up. “There? Happy now?”

Cas shrugged, or shrugged as much as he could with his hands tied up above his head, because in his mind, Dean was still wearing too many clothes but he supposed that was going to have to be good enough. For now. 

All Dean could do was grin at that gesture because it was so human, and clearly Cas was picking up things from him, which he was kind of pleased with himself about. 

“Now where was I?” said Dean, pointing to Cas’s abdomen like he was trying to find the exact spot his mouth had last touched pale skin. Pretending he located the spot he was looking for, he lowered himself on to Cas, continuing his exploration of Cas’s body.

By the time Dean had made it down to the lace, it became quite obvious that the angel was enjoying this. The frilly underwear was barely holding Cas’s quickly hardening cock, and Dean was all the more happy that his angel was so easily aroused. If just some mild bondage, kissing, and licking could do this, what could some more intense sessions do? 

Dean mouthed over the already damp spot on the panties where Cas was leaking pre-come, making the spot larger as he licked Cas’s cock through the fabric. The angel moaned as he did so.

“Like that, huh, Cas?” Dean looked up to find Cas staring down at him, his eyes wide, pupils blown, and his bottom lip between his teeth. He was trembling, and the look in his eyes was an odd mixture of emotions that Dean couldn’t quite read. Was it fear? 

“Cas, you okay? Should I stop? If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I know we said we’d go slow,” his voice shaky with worry.

“ _Dean_ , if you stop right now, I will send you to next week and leave you there.” And wow, okay, not going to test if that threat was real because Dean wants his time to flow chronologically the way it’s supposed to. He’s had enough of being bounced back and forth into the past and future.

The hunter slipped his thumbs beneath the fabric on either side of Cas’s hips and tugged them down. Obligingly, Cas shifted his hips up to make it easier for Dean to slide the underwear off. Once they were off though, Dean’s eyes trailed up the length of Cas’s fully naked body and back down to rest on his swollen cock. Yeah Dean might have been claiming he was straight his whole life, but his own dick was proving him wrong.

Slowly Dean lowered himself again, positioned between Cas’s thighs, and paused a moment, his breath warm over Cas’s cock. He may have been having a slight tiny itty bitty freak out because he had never actually given anyone a blowjob and while he had definitely been on the receiving end of some fantastic ones, he was kind of worried that he might totally suck at it.

Haha ok yeah he was supposed to suck, literally, but what if he was super crappy. Granted, what would Cas have to compare it to, right? It’s not like he’d ever done this before either, although maybe he had some secret sexual knowledge he’d been keeping secret, and if that was the case, that was rude because he really should be sharing.

Cas moved his hips a little, snapping Dean from his freak out, and Dean shook his head a little in apology. He could do this. He’d just do all the things he had loved and see what happened.

He licked the underside of Cas’s cock and once he reached the top flicked his tongue over the slit. He was rewarded with several gasps and small moans, which only helped to build his confidence. Then he opened his mouth wider, taking in Cas, licking and sucking as he did. 

When Cas involuntarily started bucking up, he almost choked, so he held him down with one of his arms. He might be pretty dang awesome, but he wasn’t porn star awesome and there was no way in hell he could do that deep throat shit they did. Not on his first time anyway. 

Quickly, he got into a rhythm, moving up and down the length of Cas’s shaft occasionally grazing his teeth gently as he went. Sometimes he’d look up at Cas who looked blissed out and wrecked, the fake halo long gone, the wings askew. He used his free hand that wasn’t holding Cas down to massage Cas’s balls and then join his mouth on his cock. He was actually getting the hang of it, although his jaw was definitely starting to hurt and he forgot how messy this was because there was spit and pre-come pretty much all over his face.

But, quite frankly, he didn’t fucking care because with every twist of his wrist and suck of his mouth Cas chanted his name and moaned. He was glad he could do this for Cas because Cas had done so much for him already, and while this was tiny and nothing by comparison, it was still something. Something he knew the angel might not ever stop talking about or wanting, which he would be perfectly happy to continue giving if that were the case.

Suddenly, without warning, Cas shouted “Dean” and came into his mouth just as he was on a down stroke. Dean tried his best to swallow what he could, but since he really wasn’t expecting it just yet (oh yeah, virgin angel, should have known he wouldn’t have lasted long), most of it ended up smeared all over his chin and down Cas’s cock and stomach. 

“Sorry, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay, Cas. Don’t worry about it,” said Dean as he lifted himself off the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom. He wiped off his face, and then cleaned up Cas, who was still tied up. “Oh right.” Dean crawled back up the bed, his knees straddling Cas’s torso, his erection clearly noticeable through his jeans.

He knew the angel would be more than willing to reciprocate, which he was okay with. But while he was thinking of all the ways to get back at Sammy for this, he was secretly hoping that the gift basket he’d seen by the door had some lube and condoms in it. It was going to be a night of firsts for him and his angel and he was perfectly okay with that.

As Dean untied the knots, he realized they were not all that tight; he was going to have to give Sam a refresher on tying knots, and wait… Cas could have left whenever he wanted. 

“These weren’t very tight,” Dean said while he pulled out the last of them, releasing Cas’s wrists as he did so. 

“No,” Cas said with a smirk, his hands cautiously making their way up Dean’s legs and thighs.

“Man, I didn’t know you were so kinky, Cas.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Cas said as he quickly flipped Dean over on to his back, giving Dean a passionate kiss, “but I think it’s your turn to be bound. Where were those hand cuffs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because [angelwingsandthings](http://angelwingsandthings.tumblr.com) basically whored me out for Tumblr followers. You should follow me [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) so she can return the favor.


End file.
